El corazón compone solo
by H.Jenkins
Summary: Jacob lleva varios días sin poder dormir bien. Sam Ulley, el macho alfa, no quiere renovar el tratado con los Cullen y eso tiene enloquecido a Jake. Si los Cullen tienen que irse sabe que Bella también lo hará y eso hace que un montón de pensamientos absurdos hagan acto de presencia en su cabeza
1. Chapter 1

_¡Hola! La verdad es que esta es la primera vez en la vida que escribo un fic, ni se me pasó por la cabeza que fuera capaz de hacerlo. Yo y las letras no somos amigos, es más, nunca lo hemos sido. Soy más una lectora empedernida que escritora. En principio este fic tendrá como máximo dos o tres capítulos (cortito sí xD)  
Un poco de lemon también habrá, por que me he dicho ya que probablemente sea la primera y última vez que escribo un fic pues tiene que tener un poquillo de todo ^^  
Espero que os guste aunque sea un poquito XD y que dejeis algun comentario diciendo lo que puedo mejorar y eso ^^ (si hay que editarlo se hace)_

Todos los personajes le pertenecen a **_Stephanie Meyer_**_, yo solo los tomo prestados un momentin___

**_  
Capitulo 1: Sentimientos extraños_**_  
_El sol se filtraba a través de las viejas ventanas de la casa de los Black. En una de las habitaciones un joven de casi dos metros, con una musculatura envidiable y una dentadura más que perfecta se debatía en una eterna lucha con Morfeo. Jake, llevaba varios días sin dormir bien y es que las cosas en la reserva no andaban como debería. Sam, como macho alfa se oponía con creces a renovar el tratado con los "fríos" . Y es que no dejaba de insistir en que los Cullen eran una amenaza, aunque muchos de los miembros de la manada se negasen a verlo. Mantenía que cualquier día podrían tener una cruzada de cables y dejar de alimentarse de animales y hacerlo con sangre humana. Jake estaba en una encrucijada, por una parte deseaba deshacerse de los molestos Cullen, sobre todo de Edward al que veía como su principal rival en la disputa del amor de Bella. Pero después lo meditaba y sabía que si los Cullen desaparecían, Bella iría tras ellos. Y realmente se negaba a perderla. ¿Cómo vivir sin esa mirada marrón chocolate y esos labios rosados que invitaban a ser besados? Definitivamente no podría.

Un ruido ensordecedor parecido al de una bocina de un coche antiguo sacó a Jake de su sueño.  
**"**_¿Qué coño es eso?"_pensó mientras reunía fuerzas y se incorporaba de la cama **"**_Por una vez que consigo dormir más de tres horas seguidas..."  
_Haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano se vistió con un simple vaquero que anteriormente había sido largo y ahora era corto producto de un tijeretazo.  
**"**_Veamos quien demonios se dedica a tocar la moral tan temprano..." _se dirigió hacía la entrada principal y entreabrió la puerta.

-Hola Jake - saludó una Bella Swan un poco incomoda. Traía cara de circunstancias, los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho y no hacía más que mirar a su espalda como si pensara que alguien la estuviera vigilando - ¿Puedo pasar?  
Sin mediar palabra Jake se hizo a un lado y Bella pasó por su lado, dejando aquel característico olor a cítricos de su champú para el pelo.

-Ehm...- **"**_Mierda, estoy nervioso. Ni se que decir ¿porqué ha venido tan temprano? Joder, esto no me gusta nada" _Un nervioso Jacob Black sentía revolverse sus entrañas, sus grandes manos sudaban y hacía esfuerzos para imaginar cuál sería el motivo de la visita de Bella a aquellas horas.**  
**  
-Los Cullen se marchan - así tal cual, soltó la bomba. La cara de Jake era un croquis, como si cogieran una hoja de papel y la hubieran retorcido mil veces. ¿¡Qué se iba?¡ ¿¡Y porqué?!

-Carlise lo acaba de comunicar a la familia. Al parecer, ayer, Sam organizó una reunión de última hora con los miembros del consejo y tomaron la decisión de no renovar el tratado con los Cullen- una expresión furibunda se entreveía en los ojos negros de Jake, casi podía verse un fuego bailando rítmicamente- Así que todo la familia se marcha a Alaska, Carlise tiene familia allí y al parecer no le será muy difícil encontrar un nuevo trabajo como médico, dado su curriculum- Bella se encogió de hombros y evitó que sus ojos se encontrasen con los de Jake.

-¿Y tú? ¿También irás con ellos verdad?- Bella no respondió y una sonrisa malvada, casi histérica brotó de Jake - ¡Claro! ¡Se me olvidaba! La dulce Bella, enamorada de Edward Cullen carente de calidez y que dejará que la convierta en un monstruo solamente para pasar el resto de la eternidad con él

-¡No tienes ningún derecho a hablarme así Jake! ¡Le amo y quiero pasar el resto de mi vida a su lado! Cosa que deberías empezar a meterte en la cabeza, le seguiría hasta el mismísimo infierno si pudiera- ahora era Bella la que estaba furiosa. Se escapaba de casa y de la eterna vigilancia que Edward ejercía sobre ella, solamente porque quería hablar con su mejor amigo y que supiera de su propia boca cual era la situación actual.

"PLAS,PLAS" Jacob aplaudía con un rostro inexpresivo. Demonios, esto iba en serio, ella se iba y no podía hacer nada para detenerla.

-¡Bravo! Bella Swan, protagonista de un cuento carente de sentido y sin desenlace - se acercó unos pasos hacia ella - Lo sabes perfectamente, yo también sé que es amar - su mirada fija en la de ella sin perderse un solo detalle de lo que sus ojos decían - Pensar en que puedo perderte, en que algo malo vaya a sucederte...hace que un sin fin de ideas absurdas bailotean locamente en mi mente- recortó distancias, y tímidamente posó una mano sobre el mentón de ella.

El corazón de Bella empezó a latir de una forma frenética, nunca había visto a Jacob hablar de esa manera tan profunda. En sus ojos se reflejaba algún tipo de sentimiento o eso creía entrever.  
Poco a poco sus rostros se fueron acercando, podían sentir la respiración del otro sobre sus mejillas. Fue Jake quien tomó la iniciativa, tímidamente sus labios se posaron sobre los de ella.  
Al sentir ese simple roce, Bella se puso estática, no hizo ningún movimiento. Jake la estaba besando y ni en un millón de años ella se hubiese imaginado que algo así pudiese pasar. El tacto de sus labios era suave y de una forma inconsciente empezó a reaccionar, colocó los brazos alrededor del cuello de él, pegándose más a su cuerpo y entreabriendo la boca para dar acceso a la lengua curiosa de Jake.  
Supo que estaba perdida cuando lo que había empezado como un tímido beso empezaba a coger un nuevo camino.


	2. Chapter 2

Aquí vengo con el último capítulo y aquí sí que hay lemon (es el primero que escribo, así que pido disculpas por si hay algún error U.U')  
Gracias a **Dexga** y a **Lili** por sus reviews, motiva mucho para continuar escribiendo :)

**Capítulo 2: Composición desatada**

Bella se sentía totalmente desatada, era como si en su interior se hubiera formado una tormenta que parecía no querer terminar nunca. Si alguien le hubiera dicho que un día como aquel, a esa misma hora, su mejor amigo, Jacob Black, la estuviera besando con esa esa desenvoltura y entrega. Y que ella, fiel a sus sentimientos e incapaz de traicionar en lo que creía estuviera respondiendo quizá con algo más que un simple entusiasmo nadie iba a creerla.

El roce de sus lenguas era como un fuerte oleaje, cada vez más ansiosas por descubrir la boca del otro. Jake no sabía qué pensar, Bella le estaba respondiendo al beso y eso carecía de lógica en su cerebro. ¿No amaba a Edward? ¿O se estaba dejando llevar por el momento? Tan rápido como notó que Bella se apretaba más a él, esos pensamientos desaparecieron totalmente de su cabeza. Quería sentir, descubrir, disfrutar todo ella.

Por el contrario la razón había dejado de existir en el interior de Bella, se había aferrado a Jake como si él fuera el único ser del universo, su tabla de salvación. Dejó escapar un gemido cuando notó la boca de Jake en su cuello, esta subía hasta que llegó al lóbulo de su oreja donde lo mordisqueó a placer. Las manos de Bella se colaron por la espalda de Jake, agradeció al cielo que en esos momentos no llevase camiseta y acarició a conciencia cada uno de los músculos, abdominales y cicatrices de su espalda.  
Esta vez fue Jake el que gimió, el tacto de aquellas manos lo hacía enloquecer, queriendo más, mucho más.

Casi inconscientemente Jake arrastró a Bella en dirección al sofá, donde la acomodó entre los almohadones y aprovechó para echar un rápido vistazo a aquella mirada marrón chocolate que durante tantos años lo había acompañado durante largas noches.

-Jake...- susurró una Bella con una mirada que dejaba entrever los más confusos sentimientos. Llevó su mano derecha hacía el rostro de él y depositó una leve caricia en su mejilla izquierda.  
Ante aquel contacto a Jake se le escapó un gemido de puro gusto, el contacto frío de sus dedos era mucho más placentero que cualquier otra cosa que hubiera probado en la vida.

-¿Estás bien?- alcanzó a preguntar, sabiendo que con una simple respuesta de ella todo aquel momento mágico que estaban viviendo iba a irse al traste.

-Sí...es sólo que...no esperé que tú...- se medio incorporó del sofá, alejándose unos centímetros de la proximidad de su mejor amigo.

-Lo siento...- sé apresuró a añadir Jacob - No quería incomodarte...sólo me dejé guiar por mis sentimientos - _"__Y __vaya __s__i __lo __hice__, __al__menos__, __me __quedará __el __recuerdo __del __sabor __de __su __boca__"_

-No..no pidas perdón, fui yo la que respondió al beso. Así que la culpa es solo mía- se mordió el labio ligeramente. Y fijó la vista en la mirada de su mejor amigo, confundiendolo aún más - Y la verdad...es que...no quiero que esto termine

Sin que Jacob pudiera reaccionar tiró de él hasta que ambos quedaron tumbados sobre el sofá. Bella debajo de él. Dejando pudores atrás, lo besó como si la vida le fuera en ello, sorprendiendo a Jake quien creía que su mejor amiga era la timidez personificada.  
Él no se quedó atrás, coló sus manos por debajo de la camiseta de ella, acariciando sus omoplatos. Bella gimió por la calidez de sus manos, y es que hay que recordar, que la temperatura corporal de un hombre lobo ronda los 38 grados.

-No pares...- se le escapó a una Bella totalmente desatada. Rompió el beso por unos momentos y fué ella misma quien se despojó de su camiseta. Quedando solamente en un pantalón vaquero y un escueto sujetador con dibujos de unos animales.

Ante aquella imagen, Jake fijó su vista en sus pequeños pero apetecibles pechos. Y llevado por la pasión más absoluta llevó su boca hacia su pecho izquierdo y lo besó por encima de la tela del sujetador. Provocando que un gemido escapara de la boca de su mejor amiga.

-Totalmente perfecto...- susurró con una voz totalmente cavernosa, producida por la pasión que en esos momentos dominaba su cuerpo. Separó los labios de su pecho y con manos inexpertas jugueteó con el cierre de su sujetador hasta que consiguió abrirlo. Teniendo así a una Bella casi totalmente desnuda para él.

-Más que perfecto - añadió esta vez. Casi sin poder contenerse, Bella se pegó aún más a él y ambos se deshicieron de la poca ropa que les quedaba.

Instantes después, Jake se aventuraba en la intimidad de su mejor amiga. Dejando a su paso un reguero de besos, caricias y gemidos imposibles de contener.

-0-

El sol casi se había puesto, dejando un tono anaranjado dibujado en el cielo. Una somnolienta Bella se escurría de los brazos de su mejor amigo y se vestía con lenta parsimonia.  
Sabía que probablemente nunca más iban a verse, su destino estaba unido al de Edward desde el primer momento en que sus miradas se cruzaron un año atrás.

Sonrió al observar la expresión dormida de Jacob Black. Parecía que después de mucho tiempo una especie de paz acompañaba su rostro.  
Se acercó un poco hacía él, robándole el que seguramente sería el último beso que seguramente se llevaría de él.

-Siempre serás alguien importante en mi vida Jacob Black- y tras estas últimas palabras que le dirigió, abandonó el domicilio de los Black.


End file.
